


Kyo-addict

by Vinushuka



Series: After the Ghoul [6]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Kyo's unexpected request for help sends Toshiya's mind into turmoil. He realizes that in fact he's a Kyo-addict, who should abstain from him altogether. Luckily Die comes for a visit to present his party plans to Toshiya. Their unfortunate exercise in Toshiya's gym reveals a new side of their relationship and convinces Toshiya that he can have passion and excitement with Die, too.
Relationships: Die/Toshiya (Dir en grey), Kyo/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Series: After the Ghoul [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565338
Kudos: 2





	Kyo-addict

Toshiya waited patiently while Kyo sat on the sofa in complete silence probably trying to figure out how to explain the problem he had. Finally, when Toshiya’s patience was about to end, Kyo raised his eyes to ask him a question.

“Do you remember the incident last August, when Uta’s brother Ryota tried to harass me during our dinner?”

“Of course, I remember that. I was furious about it. But I thought you handled it very well”, Toshiya replied.

“Well, I thought I did… Ryota is moving to Tokyo in January and the closer the move gets to more disturbing it feels. He has apologized me several times through Uta, but I haven’t seen him in person since that terrible incident. Now he has asked to meet me, but I just can’t do it. Uta has been trying to convince me that Ryota has changed and stopped using steroids. Somehow this whole thing has started to jeopardize my relationship with Uta.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, but I don’t see how I could help you to face your fears”, Toshiya told Kyo sounding confused.

“I was thinking… Maybe I would feel safer to meet him if I knew that you were somewhere close by in case I needed help”, Kyo proposed.

“Would you like me to be your bodyguard or something?” Toshiya wondered.

“No, nothing like that. Ryota is a big guy and even you couldn’t stand against him. But you could interfere if things start going wrong and help me to get out of the situation.”

“So, I would happen to pass by and insist buying you a drink or something?” Toshiya speculated.

“Yes, something along those lines” Kyo grinned when he noticed Toshiya’s excitement.

“Has he proposed a date for your meeting?” Toshiya was eager to know.

“Yes, he’s in the middle of a promotion tour and has just about one day free, Thursday 12th of December.”

“Hmm, that’s the day I have my second team rehearsal for Eva’s fashion show. Anyways, it takes place during the day so the evening should be okay for me.”

The whistle of a boiling teakettle interrupted their discussion. Toshiya hurried to the kitchen to prepare the tea and returned carrying a tray with two cups and a teapot on it.

“So, you’re modelling for Eva. That sounds interesting”, Kyo remarked and measured Toshiya from head to toe with his beady eyes.

“It’s interesting but difficult, I must admit. But I’m getting there. I had today my second personal training with Eva”, Toshiya told his guest while he poured the tea and handed the cup to him.

“But back to your problem. We should probably have a more detailed planning session when you know which restaurant you will meet at.”

“Yeah, I promised to come back to his proposal tomorrow. I will ask him to make the table reservation as soon as possible. That will give us time to plan where you can wait for my signal”

“Wow, this starts to sound like a detective novel”, Toshiya enthused.

“It will be mostly waiting and watching, but luckily you are a patient guy”, Kyo snickered melting Toshiya’s heart once more with his toothy smile.

For a while, the guys sat in silence enjoying their steaming tea. Toshiya could see in his mind’s eye how he pulled off a great act and saved Kyo from the clutches of a molester. Anyways he was happy that Kyo had turned to him for help and not hired a professional to do the job.

“Thanks for the tea. I feel much warmer now”, Kyo finally said and put his cup on the table.

“Err, now that you are here, would you like to see my new gym?” Toshiya asked feeling reluctant to let Kyo leave yet.

“Yes, of course”, Kyo promised and stood up to join Toshiya on a gym tour.

“You won’t believe this, but I’ve managed to persuade Die to use the equipment too”, Toshiya told Kyo when they were descending the stairs to the downstairs gym.

“Well, that is hard to believe, but if you say so”, Kyo joked as they stopped to admire the fitness equipment crammed on a tiny floorspace in Toshiya’s basement.

“Ah, this looks so homey! I must admit I have neglected my gym lately. Sukekiyo’s first live performance has kept me busy.”

“That’s too bad. Keeping fit is extremely important. I felt crappy after the US tour but now I’m starting to be back in shape. I’m satisfied that I made this investment. Actually, the credit for that goes to you”, Toshiya said beaming at his former lover.

“To be honest, you look really good at the moment”, Kyo murmured and slid his slender fingers slowly along Toshiya’s muscular arm.

Toshiya reacted to his touch with every cell of his body. His heart started beating at double speed, a blush spread on his neck and face and his muscles tensed like he was going to attack someone.

“Please don’t make me do things I would regret later”, he whispered not daring to look at Kyo.

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I don’t feel uncomfortable, vice versa, and that’s the problem. I’m not over you yet”, Toshiya confessed.

“Hasn’t it occurred to you that I may have the same problem… Maybe it’s better that I leave now.”

When Kyo had left, Toshiya felt exhausted and crawled into his double bed to get some sleep. As he closed his eyes, the memory of Kyo’s fingers on his skin returned so vivid that it woke up Toshiya’s dick. So, instead of sleeping, Toshiya jerked himself off while the passionate moments of his love life with Kyo flickered past his eyes like they were happening right there and then. He had wanted to forget the passion and the pain with his ex-lover, but the fact was that he needed just one gentle touch of Kyo’s fingers, and he was back into the deep shit again. What was wrong with him?

\-----

When Toshiya woke up to a new day, the storm that Kyo’s visit had generated in his mind, had not subsided. On the contrary, Toshiya’s head seemed to have become a battlefield of two persons having completely opposite wants and needs. Part of him wanted to cancel the plans he had made with Kyo and continue his life as usual, while the other part was desperate to protect from harm the man he loved. The latter also wanted some adventure, passion and heroic deeds with Kyo while the first one preferred quiet, brotherly existence and cozy game nights with Die.

Kyo’s parting words has been particularly disturbing. When Toshiya told him that he hadn’t got over him, Kyo had practically admitted that he hadn’t got over Toshiya either. So, why were they torturing each other like this? Toshiya had to admit that he was a Kyo-holic, Kyo-addict or whatever you wanted to call it. Either he abstained from him altogether or surrendered completely to him. There was no middle way.

On the other hand, if Toshiya managed to save Kyo’s and Uta’s relationship by helping Kyo to overcome his fear towards Ryota, Kyo might lose his interest in Toshiya and his life could continue as usual. Besides, Toshiya thought himself as a man true to his word and didn’t want to break the promise he had already given. In the end, his conclusion was that he would continue with the project Kyo had outlined the previous night but would keep their relationship on friendship level only.

As planned, Die arrived in the evening carrying a sizable bag on his shoulder. The intention was to have first an exercise in Toshiya’s gym and then go through the program of Die’s birthday party.

“Wow, moving in finally!” Toshiya joked when he noticed Die’s baggage.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but not yet. I just took some sportswear with me for exercising. I don’t want to ruin my daywear.”

“What about nightwear?” Toshiya asked innocently.

“I don’t need any with you. You would strip it off anyway.”

“So true”, Toshiya admitted and slapped Die at the back.

Die borrowed one of Toshiya’s coat hangers and hung his clothes on it while he changed into an outfit more suitable for exercising. Toshiya had already his sportswear on under the yukata he was wearing. When everything was ready, the guys headed downstairs to what Die called a torture chamber.

After a short warmup exercise Die turned on the treadmill and Toshiya started to use the foot press to exercise his leg muscles. Toshiya had just begun to do his abs exercise when Die stopped the treadmill looking a bit pale.

“I’m sorry but I don’t feel very well” he mumbled and sat down bending his head between his knees.

Toshiya interrupted his exercise and came to check on his friend. “Are you feeling dizzy?” he asked.

“Yeah, my head feels cold”, Die admitted in a faint voice.

“Have you had anything to eat lately?” Toshiya asked guessing what this might be about.

“No, I missed my lunch because of an appointment with my jeweler.” Die replied a bit puzzled.

“Holy shit. You’re not supposed to exercise without any energy reserves. I would have cooked us some dinner if I had known that you haven’t eaten anything the whole day”, Toshiya scolded his friend. “I will bring you something to eat right away.”

With that Toshiya hurried upstairs to find a quick energy source for Die. He returned with two bananas and a glass of orange juice.

“Okay, these should make you feel better. I honestly don’t understand how you can forget to eat”, Toshiya huffed when he handed Die the juice and the fruit.

“I don’t know… or maybe I’m too used to being hungry.”

“You need someone to take care of you…”, Toshiya mumbled blushing somewhat.

“I know. You’re doing it very well right now”, Die grinned looking already better. “Why don’t we go upstairs and cook the dinner you promised. I will show you my party plans after that.”

But first the guys had to take a shower. To save time they decided to do it together but that turned out to be a grave mistake from their schedule point of view.

“Can I scrub your back?” Die asked Toshiya, who had just finished washing his hair.

“Yeah, that would be very nice”, Toshiya agreed and turned his back at Die. Instead of a sponge Die used his hands to spread the shower gel on his mate’s back. The smooth glide of his hands on Toshiya’s skin turned Die on; suddenly he slid his hands to the front side of his mate’s body and grabbed his dick.

“Your bananas had a strange effect on me… I would like to shove mine into your pretty ass”, Die murmured into Toshiya’s ear.

“Hmm, in that case, just help yourself”, Toshiya promised feeling the excitement rise in his body.

In no time Die picked up the lube from the bathroom drawer and made Toshiya lean against the partitioning wall separating the shower from the bathroom.

“Jeez, I love to see you like this. You’re so strong and beautiful and it makes me want to fuck you forever”, Die whispered as he pushed himself inside Toshiya.

Toshiya closed his eyes to enjoy the moment but immediately his mind betrayed him and brought back the image of Kyo having his way with Toshiya for the first time. The image of Kyo was quickly overridden by the image of Die giving Toshiya his first blowjob. These two made Toshiya’s excitement rise to the point of no return and he shot his sperm against the wall letting out a long groan. Die followed him slightly after that.

When Die had come, Toshiya turned to face him, took his face into his hands, and gave him a long and passionate kiss. Toshiya was now convinced that he could find passion and excitement also in his relationship with Die. He didn’t need Kyo for that.

The evening was getting late, so the guys decided to prepare simple omelets filled with onions and mushrooms to satisfy their hunger. Die ate with healthy appetite despite of the two bananas he had as appetizer. They chased their dinner down with cans of nonalcoholic beer.

Toshiya had difficulties to concentrate on Die’s party plans, because the events of their lovemaking were still on top of his mind. Anyways, he did his best to give his comments on the arrangements and the program. Toshiya didn’t know many of the participants besides Mari, Eva and Die’s jeweler. Judging by the program details most of the guests were probably Die’s musician friends. The party venue was a small club where they had reserved a private cabinet. The cabinet had a long dinner table, a small stage for entertaining the guests and a dance floor in front of it.

“Thanks for your comments and patience. I will make invitation letters tomorrow and send them by email.” Die said when he was happy with the results of their commenting session.

“No problem. Should we call it a day now?”, Toshiya proposed trying to hide a wide yawn

“Yeah, why not? No nightwear then?” Die grinned.

“No nightwear”, Toshiya confirmed.


End file.
